Telephone call processing systems include computerized systems with hardware and software for remote call center systems. Remote call centers are known that perform call processing and such state-of-the-art call centers systems are typically computerized. Remote call centers include manned call centers wherein a staff processes calls on behalf of multiple clients. A remote call center with a staff processing incoming calls for multiple clients typically requires a trained staff capable of following different procedures set up for each client.
In the current art, although there are widely varying systems in the art relative to web-based control panels for setting up client rules, all such systems exhibit a common drawback. Typically such systems are programmed to follow certain routing rules and practices, and are not easily manipulated.
What is needed is method and apparatus which allows a client of a remote call center to configure, alter and customize the procedures and protocols that pertain only to that client.